Thundercats Goes To Earth
by RositaBlueMoon
Summary: Once they were following the book of omens for the next stone. Eventually somehow it went wrong. Lion-o got separated from them while the ship was out of control, then he somehow became smaller like snarf is and he realized what has changed...he's a furball creature
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bumbing Ride

The gang was in they're ship following what the book of omens is leading them for the last stone.

It has been a month since with the betrayal from Pumyra and the stone has been taken. Lion-o is still hurt from it but mostly he's focused on to find the stone before Mummra does, hoping he can defeat him once for all. Luckly he made peace with the other animals how it was supposed to be. Now they can work together to fight.

Suddenly the book of omens was flashing red around.

"What in the-?" before Panthro say anymore the ship was shaking violently and the ship was beeping loudly. "Hold on!" Tygra yelled as he tried to control on the ship.

Everyone was holding to something while the kittens were holding each other saying "Not again!".

"What is going on?!" Lion-o was looking at the book that is still flashing red.

"I'm not sure but I think the book of omens started this!" Panthro once again closing his eyes hating that it happened again from a month ago.

Snarf was holding on the seat with his claws meowing loudly scared of what is happening.

Then Lion-o then suddenly heard a voice.

 **The Last Stone is within Ayana** "Ayana?" he asked out loud.

"what did you say?!" Tygra yelled still trying to fly.

Before he could answer his brother the ceiling above him broke Lion-o was close to go out but hang on chair.

Once Cheetra saw him he's in trouble she tries to reach him "Give me your hand!"

The Young King was trying to grab her hand,

 **Forgive me Lion-o but you must let go**

"huh?" the part of the chair broke having Lion-o flew out the ceiling screaming.

"Lion-o!" everyone cried remembering what it was like when he died.

Wilykit started to crying couldn't believe of what she saw while Wilykat tried to comfort her.

"Price yourself!" Panthro yelled while pushes some bottoms to be able to land safely.

A young girl was riding her bike when suddenly saw a shooting star far above she stop for a moment thinking what to wish for. She closed her eyes saying in her head what she wanted. When she opened her eyes, noticed that the star looks like was getting bigger to eventually she heard a boom jumping a bit, thinking that it wasn't just a star. She put her bike on the side and went to the woods where she saw that had landing.

Lion-o was surprised he's still alive from that, he tried to get up but couldn't hissing from the pain. His right arm is broken awhile the left leg is broken as well, looking around to see if anyone is near or a place.

All he sees are trees and grass at night

Suddenly he heard footsteps.

When he tries to call for help. He only made a small sound, "Meow" blinking oddly he tries again "meeow~". Lion-o was confused thinking why he couldn't talk. The footsteps got closing seeing a big figure have green eyes. That was the last thing he saw before everything black out then feels big hands picking him up.

"Aw Poor kitty must've fell down when whatever the thing is fell down" the orange haired girl said taking it to home to aid it.

well that was my first chapter hopefully you enjoy it please comment of what you think. Also this is properly the first fanfic for Thunder cats 2011 coming to Earth. How do I know this? I looked for it and I wanted to try it on my own X3 Also this story will be AU meaning some things will be different. I was really sad the season two was canceled but hopefully I can make this up good for all of you.


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Place

chapter 2: odd place

Lion-o POV

I don't know how long I was out but I do remember what happened. Book of Omens was acting strange, the ship was out of control, then I flew out from the ceiling. Also I landed on the ground which I'm still surprised I'm still in one piece.

Well actually I got my right arm and left leg broken and was wrapped u- wait I don't remember being aid. Slowly I opened eyes, first I see was a fish a big one, forgotten where am I, reaching for the fish seeing a paw blinking looking at it, and I suddenly realized about it...It was my hand...well Paw kinda like Snarf's but more...puffy?

I look around myself until I see that I have my own tail like how Wilykit's and Wilykats have but its more thinner. I had a blanket around me trying to stand up. Which is a bad idea I still feel pain on my arm and leg.

Sighing that I can't move for while. So I looked around more. It looks like I'm in someone's chambers but very odd. There was some black box that had a black mirror (TV), some odd stick with a cloth that is around it ( lamp), and mostly on the walls are filled with photos with more weird looking people (pictures) also some sketches too. Finally next to me some table (desk) has a another people in a small frame, looks like a family because there's a man and woman with twins that has orange hair and green eyes well one of them were short.

I heard some voices from the other room and I try to hear them and maybe a bit closer. So I shift a bit so my broken leg and arm wouldn't hurt, as I got closer I can tell there was a older woman and a young girl I tried to listen.

Girl Pov

I was talking to my grandma telling how my school was and what I saw last night. Also about the cat I found that was injured, hopefully he'll wake up today, and see if he's ok. He properly was scared from that thing fall down.

"Are you planning to keep it?" said my grandma as she was drinking her tea. I nobbed smiling I always love animals and I mostly keep them and treat them as my family. We are well known people who taken Care for animals who doesn't have homes or they were abandon, me and my sister always take turns of who gets to feed them and aiding them. Other kids at school think its weird or saying animals are disgusting creatures, I didn't think that way really, most of our friends thinks is nice and always wanted to visiting our house to see them or help us with things we do. We call a zoo but more like a home, we even make sure they have names and do tricks, I really miss the old days because now my parents are missing well people said they're dead cause it has been three years from they're trip to go to United States to get another animal who is in pain. As for my sister...she went to a military for some reason...ever since I go out from the hospital close to death. She was worried about me and hugging me as if she thought I was dead, after that she went to study and saying she'll be back. Since then I haven't seen her for awhile now.

People said she was dead but I didn't think so. She was strong and smart, everyone loves her as for me I am smart but I didn't think I'm that special. I mostly be quiet and do my work and draw, I'm very shy person couldn't talk to people easily like my older sister does, mostly she tries to help me to get out of my shell, and she made sure I'm. not with wrong people she knew.

I felt a poke on my cheek looking up I see my grandmother looking at me with her fan in her hand have a stern face but mostly concern. "You doze off again Ayana what's wrong?"

I rub my cheek where she poke at, it has been many times she had done that's because I kept thinking about my family and grandma is only left I have. well hoping I'm wrong. "sorry about that I was just thinking..." I didn't want to finish my sentice to worry her, well apparently she knew "your family?" I nobbed again. As you can see she's very wise at her age and has been through many things back in her time and well she still can kick butt. She taught me and big sis to defend ourselfs and to relax from out temper also to dodge. If your gonna ask no we aren't in China...we're in Japan.

Lion-o POV

When I heard Ayana I knew it has to do something with the Stone. Lucky enough I found her well she found me, but here's a problem...I can't speak..and odd enough I found a mirror across from me, and I do look kinda like Snarf but really different. My whole body was more puffy and my face well not what I was before.

I heard their voice again saying about the family and missing? Then I heard one of them coming closer. I didn't know what to do so I tried to be how Snarf does, eating the fish not using hands and lick paws. The girl from the picture came in I knew she was the short one because of her dots on her cheeks (freckles). "Oh your finally awake" she smiled and came over petting my head then scratching at a sudden I felt a bit dozing where she touch..I purred wagging my tail a bit. After she pulled her hand back I pouted a bit then I shook my head "I've never purred before" I thought to myself but I can't help but to think it felt nice.

"I hope that you sleep well and you had some broken legs so you'll need to be careful when you get up ok?" she said as was changing my bandages and putting some odd green stuff and it smells too strong hissing from it but she kept putting it on.

"I know I don't like it either but it'll heal you faster I promise" after she was done. She sat next behind me grabbing some black object turning the black box having moving pictures. Blinking at it I see some people and other things I couldn't say tilting my head I look at her with the object that she is holding.

"Mew?" I wished I could speak now but I can't I wanted to know if it was something that I think it is. Technically

The girl looked at me confused until she saw what I was looking. "Oh do you want to watch something else?" she push some button making the box have something else. I shook my head trying to have her understand me what I'm saying. If I can't speak I have to use other ways to speak.

She spoke again "You don't want to watch TV?" once again I tilt my head TV? I'm glad she knew what I was saying when she saw how my face is.

"Ooh you never seen this before?" pointing the box and the object. I nobbed tail wagging a bit happy she understand me.

"Well this here (holding the remote) is called a remote and there is a TV. Basically you can watch other things like cartoons and some news and this remote changes the chennals here let me show you" she pushed another button and the so called TV had some odd mouse dancing blinking at it cause it doesn't look like from third earth.

"This chennal is called Disney and that character is Micky mouse one of my favorites as a child" changing the chennal again showing something else another person looks like her but a man and older and something on the corner said News.

"We are breaking news here, last night there was as an odd light coming from the sky we aren't sure what it was but most of it thinks is some shooting star or a ship looking. There was another one that was close to school. The Polices said they will check out and they haven't found anything yet"

I was shocked of what I heard that was the place I had land and as for others I'm not sure I hope they're ok.

The girl stopped the TV have the have a surprised face, blinking more than once.

"That's the place I found you...there was another one? weird..." stretching her head.

I do wish to tell her what was going on, esbically she's involves about the stone, but for now I need to wait and see.

Ayana POV

I kept thinking about last night until I heard him meow looking at him. He looked concern as if he knew what I was thinking, shaking my head and smiled. "I'm fine really anyway" when I got off of bed getting a book of names, I could tell he was confused because he did that tilt head thing again which I think its cute. I giggled a bit sitting next to him, book opened. "If its ok I could give you a name if you do have one try to point the letters on this" I pulled out the broad have ABCs letters. I know its weird but you wouldn't believe that animals could actually understand us.

The cat was staring at me for a moment then I realized I've forgotten about his broken legs. "Ah! sorry I forgot~" I got up and finding a stick for him to hold his mouth. Holding to him, he grabbed the stick and starts to point at the L. I wrote it down of what letters he was pointing at when he put the stick meaning he's done, then I looked down, huh Lion-o sounds familiar...oh well. I shrugged it off putting the stuff away then getting my shoes on. "want to come to the store with me Lion-o?" smiling a bit. "Maybe I could show you around more since you look new here."

Lion-o thought for a moment and he nobbed.

"Alright let's go!" grabbing him carefully going outside putting him I'm my basket I'm front of my bake then putting my hamlet on.

"I'll be going to the store with Lion-o Grandma!" I yelled getting on my bike.

Before I left she came out the house looking surprised "did you say Lion-o?" she asked

"yeah he's Lion-o I know its kinda weird name but I like it anyway bye" I rode off my bike to the street carefully while Lion-o was looking around the town like he never seen anything like it. Guess he is new to Japan.

Lion-o POV

This is very odd place..I kinda like it I smiled a bit while watching the pink petals falling down from the trees. Its very pretty and calm I looked at Ayana, she was smiling while she was riding I couldn't help but to noticed in her eyes she seam to be...lonely. I don't know why but I have a feeling there's another reason for me to be here besides the stone. I felt my heart beating and my face heat up when the petals were on to her orange hair and to be honest she looks like a princess to me.

Grandma's POV

"So he's finally here...I hope he knows what he is doing" I've known for awhile this day would come since my daughter and my son in law was missing. Also I do pray for my granddaughter's safety poor child doesn't know how much dangers she will be in.

Aaannd finally done with chapter two! -.- Jeez I have been working on this all night I hope is worth it please comment of what you think.


End file.
